Tu m'as prise pour Cendrillon ?
by Black666
Summary: Un bal... De la musique... Une fille qui embrasse un garçon... Un garçon qui se conduit en prince... Un conte de fée qui commence... Happy end OS écrit pour les nuits du FoF


_Bonjour !_

_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF, pour le thème « médiéval ». Le FoF ou forum francophone, c'est un endroit très sympa où on peut parler de tout et de rien, sur nos fandoms préférés, sur nos expériences en tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs, etc. Faites-y un tour_ !

_Bonne lecture !_

_oOo_

_ Foutue robe !

Hermione arracha le bas de sa robe qui s'était encore coincée dans quelque trou du mur et partit, rageuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce bal. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces décorations médiévales. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces chaussures qui lui tuaient les pieds, et qu'elle devait supporter parce que soi disant « elles faisaient très quinzième siècle ».

Le Moyen Age.

Dumbledore n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour le thème du bal d'Halloween que le Moyen Age. Cherchez le rapport entre les deux… Donc elle se retrouvait avec une robe bleue et argent, une petite blague entre elle et Luna, cette dernière ayant revêtu les couleurs de la maison des lions pour plaire à son chéri. Si elle n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvaise foi, elle aurait avoué que la robe était sublime, et qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Mais, ce soir là, Hermione avait décidé de bouder.

L'ambiance, au début, était sympa. Le décor était magnifique, on avait reconstitué la salle des fêtes d'un château fort, la boisson coulait à flot, la musique était entraînante. Le seul petit détail, qui était en train de lui pourrir la soirée, était que le gars qu'elle aimait passait son temps à tourner sa langue dans la bouche de cette pétasse de Lavande.

Près trois heures à endurer ce calvaire, Hermione n'en pouvaient plus. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle pour prendre l'air. Elle enleva toutes les petites pinces qui retenaient ses cheveux attachés, et ôta tous les bijoux qu'elle s'était mis.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, le froid d'octobre la fit frissonner. Elle regretta soudain de n'avoir pas emmené de châle. Elle avança dans le parc, guidée par une douce musique qui venait d'elle ne savait où. Elle retira ses chaussures, et commença à danser. Elle se laissait portée par cette douce mélodie.

Elle finit par arriver près du lac. Un jeune homme, le visage dissimulé par l'obscurité, était assis sur un banc de pierre et jouait de la flûte de pan. Hermione s'approcha tout doucement et sursauta quand elle le reconnut. Quand il la vit, il s'arrêta de jouer.

_ Non, continues… C'est si beau…

_ Tu es bien la première à me dire que la flûte de pan est belle, répondit Drago Malefoy, sa voix dépourvue de toute animosité. Pourquoi n'est-tu pas là bas ?

_ Le Moyen Age, ce n'est pas mon truc.

_ Alors comme ça on est deux. Tu es magnifique.

Hermione sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, tandis qu'il se remettait à jouer. La jeune fille fera les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ennemi. Ennemi qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Ils restèrent ainsi une heure, deux peut-être. Ici, le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Drago jouait, Hermione écoutait. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard s'arrêta. La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu détestes autant que ça ? fit-il avec un sourire.

_ Nan… C'est juste magnifique …

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes, puis tout à coup, Drago approcha s tête de celle de ma Gryffondor et posa ses lèvres su les siennes. Leur baiser fut doux, même une fois approfondi. Hermione agrippait la chemise de son ennemi, tandis que le jeune homme avait sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la compréhension s'insinuant peu à peu dans leurs esprits.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione en se relevant. On s'est embrassés ! Tu as fourré ta langue dans ma bouche !

Et elle s'enfuit. Elle revint à l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses chaussures, les enfila, et courut en direction du château. Sur le chemin, une de ses pantoufles se fit la malle, mais elle n'y rit pas garde, trop secouée qu'elle était. Resté sur le banc, Drago la regardait s'éloigner, se demandant comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux de cette lionne.

Une dizaine de minutes avant minuit, le Serpentard rangea sa flûte de pan, et prit la direction du château. Prit dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention où il mettait les pieds, et faillit tomber en glissant sur une chaussure abandonnée.

La chaussure d'Hermione.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage d'habitude si inexpressif. Il courut vers la Grande Salle, priant pour arriver à temps. Il trouva Hermione adossée contre un mur, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas le prince charmant…

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait tourné et retourné ce baiser dans sa tête depuis qu'elle était partie, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait apprécié. Voire même adoré. Et qu'elle aimerait bien recommencé. Alors elle avait décidé que ça ce jouerait à quitte ou double. Sois il venait la voir, et alors elle leur accorderait une chance. Sois il ne venait pas, et il redevenait le petit con minable qu'il avait toujours été. Et il était là, devant elle…

_ D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de cheval blanc…continua-t-il. Mais il se trouve que j'ai un bon truc pour jouer au prince…

Il s'agenouilla au sol et prit délicatement sa cheville. Tout doucement, il lui enfila la chaussure, puis finit par un biser sur sa main.

_ Belle demoiselle, cette pantoufle de verre sied à votre pied divin. J'avais promis d'épouser la femme qui rentrerait dans cette chaussure, et me voilà comblé de bonheur de savoir que c'est vous. Mais il me manque que votre approbation…

Hermione se planta face à lui, et après l'avoir regardé avec défi, l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues se mêlèrent sauvagement, leurs mains agrippaient l'autre avec force. Ils se séparèrent, haletant, et Hermione murmura :

_ Je crois vous avoir montré toute l'étendue de mon approbation …

THE END

_Et voilà ! Un happy end pour une fois ^^_

_Donnez moi vos avis !_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
